Pretty Rock Part IV
by Spaceman Bill
Summary: Some old friends--and enemies--show up to play on prehistoric Earth.


Pretty Rock Part IV  
  
"Are we on course?"  
"Yes, Onyx Primal."  
Onyx sat in his command chair, stroking his chin. Ever since the disappearance of Optimus Primal and the Axalon, he had been dedicated to his rescue.   
"Sir, scanners detect an incoming vessel. Appears to be...Predacon. Identified as the Loki II. Should we contact it?" One of the crew members asked.  
"Loki II? That means..." Onyx said, worry in his optic. "...Razorclaw!"  
"Sir! Incoming message!"  
The main screen flickered from a map to the wretched form of Razorclaw, Predacon vigilante. His crab-like grin was of pure evil.  
"Ah, Onyx Primal! I haven't seen you since--" Razorclaw chuckled.  
"Since the incident on Fortuna." Onyx growled.  
"Yes, I remember it well. If I'm correct, my forces took the colony and its supplies after defeating you there!" Razorclaw sneered. "Oh yes, it was quite a victory for us! Although the original Loki was lost, I managed to reconstruct it from the stolen materials."  
"You've been wanted for war crimes by both the Maximals *and* Predacons! I have no choice but to turn you in!" Onyx snarled.  
"So be it!" Razorclaw laughed. "Charge main fusion cannon!"  
The screen switched to a view of the Loki II readying its weapon.   
"Fire all artillery and ready the STA cannon!" Onyx Primal barked.  
The crew typed away at buttons and pulled levers, firing away at the Loki II.  
"This time I'm not letting you get away," Onyx mumbled to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Primal's ship is more resiliant than I expected!" Razorclaw chuckled. "I've never seen the Thor take that much damage. Are you sure the fusion cannon was at maximum, Mirage?"  
"Positive. We almost blew the power generator." Mirage replied. "Why not ask Iguanus why his weaponry isn't making a dent?"  
"Because the Maximals didn't raid the scrap pile to make their ship, Mirage!" Iguanus snapped.  
"Shields at forty percent and falling!" Shouted Fractyl, the ship's science officer.  
"Hmm. This may require more...'desperate'...measures." Razorclaw said. "Initiate the Ragnarok attack!"  
Buzz Saw, the pilot, groaned. After Razorclaw and the rest disbanded from the Predacon ranks, Razorclaw wanted a trademark. So Buzz Saw created the most difficult tricks to skillfully pull off. It could destroy a ship if used properly. Thus it was called the Ragnarok.  
"Charging transwarp cells..." Buzz Saw said.  
"Shields at thirty percent and falling!"  
"Temporal anamoly created..."  
"Twenty percent and falling!"  
"Ragnarok initiated!"  
  
***  
  
"They're entering a temporal anamoly..." Ikard said, shivering. "...One that's right behind us!"  
"I haven't seen them try that trick since Fortuna!" Onyx shouted. "Reverse the ship! NOW!!!"  
Swoop, the ship's pilot, started pulling away from the Loki II, but it was in vain. The Thor was sliced into by a warped Loki II. The two ships plunged into the temporal anamoly, lost in the void.  
  
***  
  
"Optimus, you may want to see this." Rhinox said, rather happy.   
"What is it, Rhinox?" Optimus asked.  
"A ship! Sensors identify it as Maximal!" Rhinox replied. "But it appears to be with a Predacon ship."  
"How close is it to us?" Optimus asked.  
"The Predacon ship is headed for the coast..." Rhinox gasped. "...But the Maximal ship is headed for us!"  
Optimus slammed a red button on the center console. Emergency klaxons and the computer barking "Evacuate! Evacuate!" alerted Dinobot and Rattrap, who were bickering as usual.  
"What's happening, Boss-Monkey?" Rattrap asked.  
"The Axalon is about to be destroyed!" Optimus shouted in reply.  
  
***  
  
Megatron surveyed the screen in worry. The hologram showed two ships plunging in to the surface of the planet. One Maximal, one Predacon.  
"Troubled, Megatron?" Tarantulas snickered. Megatron turned to him, giving an angry glare.  
"Yes, Tarantulas, I am. As should you be." Megatron replied, pointing to the hologram. "Two unidentified ships are in our atmosphere, and I doubt they want to give us a Carribean cruise! Keep in mind that we are wanted for the theft of the 'Golden Disk' and for various war crimes that the Maximals can vouch for!"  
"Correction, Megatron," Tarantulas sneered, a hint of evil in his optic. "*You're* wanted for war crimes. Heheheehahahahahahahaa!" Tarantulas laughed, speeding away on his hoverboard.  
Megatron moaned. Tarantulas was right. Megatron was the only one responsible for this. He couldn't be captured. Not yet. He tapped a button on his console.  
"All units, report to bridge."  
Within moments the Predacon soldiers rushed to the bridge, some flying, some hovering.  
"What is it, Boss-Bot?" Quickstrike asked, eager to "kick some kiester."  
"We are going to make an assault, yes." Megatron said, grinning wildly.  
  
***  
  
The Thor sped toward the ground as the Maximals watched, all in beast mode to avoid detection.  
"I'm gonna miss 'dat ship." Rattrap whimpered.  
"At least Megatron is not responsible for its destruction." Dinbot growled.  
"Rhinox, shouldn't the angle of the ship be slightly different if it would crash into the Axalon?" Optimus asked.  
"Why...yes...yes it would!" Rhinox yelled. He smiled. "The Axalon will still stand!"  
The joy was interrupted by the crash of the Thor. By odd coincidence, it landed right across from the Axalon. They were seperated only by the valley.  
"D-do y'think..."  
"They'll be fine, Rattrap. We'll have an advantage yet."  
  
***  
"Status report!" Razorclaw barked.  
"We're alive...the crash disabled the engine, though. And the fusion cannon is disabled." Fractyl said. "No chance of getting off this rock anytime soon, Razorclaw."  
"Is there any energon on this planet?" Razorclaw asked.  
"Yes. Plenty. A lot of it is raw, but most is cubed. We require alternate forms."  
"So be it. Ready the CR chambers!"   
"Before we do anything, Razorclaw, it would be wise to run a scan on everyone."   
"Screw that, Fractyl!" Iguanus snarled. "There are other Predacons here! I don't want to be in stasis lock when they get here!"  
Fractyl sighed and made his way to the chambers. He knew there was something amiss amongst the crew. Everyone looked and seemed different, and he knew it had something to do with the temporal anamoly. No matter. He'd just get yelled at if he protested.  
  
***  
  
"Here goes nothing..."  
Onyx Primal hopped out of the Thor to view the approaching unit. They were both in beast mode. Onyx had chosen a bat form, and the approaching unit appeared to be an ape on a surfboard. No matter. It had landed right in front of Onyx. And it transformed to its robot mode, soon followed by Onyx.  
"Greetings, I'm Optimus Primal, Maximal Commander. Just let me be the first to--"  
"Optimus?" Leo said, grinning. "Don't you recognize me?"  
"You do look rather--"  
"It's me! Onyx Primal!"  
The two both smiled and exchanged greetings. They talked for a while about what had been missed, but finally turned the conversation to the Beast Wars.  
"So Megatron is here?" Onyx asked.  
"Yes. And with Razorclaw here this will be a rather difficult situation. For our groups to work as one, we need a way to get from one base to another." Optimus replied.  
"Don't worry," Onyx said. "Our supply of drones can construct a durable bridge in megacycles! Technology has become much greater in your absense!"  
Optimus smiled and nodded in reply. Things would be different now. The Beast Wars would be in the favor of the Maximals...hopefully.  
  
***  
  
"Why are we so...strange?" Razorclaw asked.  
"The temporal anamoly must've mutated us." Fractyl replied.   
"What about those fellas outside? They don't look like they should!" Iguanus shouted. "They must be the welcoming commitee."  
Everyone in the room turned to the main monitor. A swarm of unknown units had begun to blast away at the Loki II. Razorclaw snarled, and clamped down one of his wretched claws.  
"All Predacons, beast mode! Prepare to attack!"  
  
***  
  
"Ooh, hoo hoo hoo! Dezztruction everywhere, and it not happening to Wazzpinator!" Waspinator shouted with glee. Suddenly, his face switched to a darker exspression. "And new zzparkzz to azzzzzimilate!"  
The chaos raged on as a few creatures made their way out of the battered ship. All seemed Transmetal partially, the other part mutant.  
"Razorclaw, terrorize!" The leader shouted. The twisted fiddler crab shifted legs and assorted anatomy until reaching a menacing new form. Out from the smaller claw arose a blaster.  
"Fractyl, terrorize!" Screamed another. The pteradactyl turned into what a Transmetal Terrorsaur might look like. He clutched his wings as scytche-like blades.  
"Iguanus, terrorize!" Echoed an azure Predacon. From the twists and turns emerged an almost samurai-esque warrior clutching a bomb.  
"Buzz Saw, terrorize!" Followed an odd-looking insect. He looked similar to Waspinator both in appearance and in transformation. Buzz Saw grabbed his gauss rifle and cackled.  
"Mirage, terrorize!" Added another. The chameleon entered a transformation that resulted in a sleek, though still mutated, Predacon.  
"Cease fire, Predacons." Megatron said. "It is obvious these are of our kind." Megatron grinned. "Now, Razorclaw, there is so much you have to tell me! I see you survived Fortuna."  
"Yes," snarled Razorclaw. "Yes I did, Megatron. And I'm rather surprised that my former partner did too." 


End file.
